A Few Bad Wishes
by Phyllis Joy Wolfe
Summary: There are things one should never wish for. If only she'd learned that before her last wish came true, causing her to come face-to-face with a vampire! Rated T for safety.


A/N: This is based on a dream I had. It's edited somewhat due to general dream weirdness, but here it is!

* * *

My heart raced as I sped through the dimly lit hallways of my high school, my sneakers pounding on the hard tile floor. I received many dark looks from the other students I nearly ran into, but I didn't stop to apologize. I was far too busy running.

I knew it was foolish to even _try_ to run. The moment he found a way out of the barricaded janitor's closet, he would catch up to me. He'd be right next to me faster than I could say "I wish". I had to try though. I wasn't going to give in so easily.

Hearing the sound of laughter behind me, I turned. There he was, weaving his way through the crowd of students and teachers. How they did not notice the strange man with the cocky smile and hungry eyes, I wasn't sure. He didn't run, merely strolled toward me, as if he knew he'd catch me either way. I nearly stopped running, hopelessness weighing on my heart.

"_No," _I heard his voice in my head, _"please, keep running. It's so much more entertaining that way."_

"_Get outta my head!_" I thought back. I heard the laughter again and I was compelled to run. I could feel his eyes watching me, daggers boring into my back. I ran faster than I had ever run before, knocking people over in an attempt to escape. I took a sharp corner and dashed out the door to the grounds at the back of the school. _The Modulars!_ They were the perfect place to hide! I dashed into the nearest one, nearly knocking over a teacher in the process.

"Sorry!" I yelled, not looking back. I ran into one of the rooms. Five students and a teacher looked at me inquisitively.

I didn't stop to explain myself but, rushed back out of the room. I saw him through a window. He was walking up the ramp to the door. I went out the opposite modular door quickly rushing into the next one. I found an empty room, a Sophomore English classroom by the look of it. I slammed the door and sat down on the floor.

"Why did I ever make that stupid wish?!" I spat angrily. I then chanced a look out the door's small window. He was going into another classroom, speaking to a teacher. I realized he must have seen me run out of the other modular and had been systematically checking all the rooms for me. That gave me an idea. Once he disappeared into the room I rushed out and checked the other rooms, the ones I assumed he checked. I nearly cried out for joy when I discovered one that was empty. A small mathematics room with only a few desks. My jubilations were broken abruptly by the sound of a door opening. I quickly ducked into the room, but it was too late. I heard the laughter behind me and turned.

There he was, standing in the doorway, grinning like a hungry cat who'd just found his next meal. For the first time I actually had a chance to really look at him. He was tall and well built, though not too muscular. He wore a black suit and black leather shoes. I looked at his face. He had black hair and eyes like emerald... no, they were darker, like... tourmaline. I quickly turned my eyes away from his, looking instead at his mouth, or, more specifically his fangs. I shuddered.

"Well, like what you see?" He asked. His voice was a rich baritone and possessed a slight accent. He began to step toward me. I backed away.

"Oh, you can stop running," he said with a hint of amusement, "the game is over. It would be pointless for you to continue."

Despite his "reassurance" I continued to back away. I thought maybe I should make a break for it, but there was no way I could get around him. I nearly groaned when I felt my back hit the corner. I was trapped.

"Come now," he said with a chuckle, "this is what you wished for, isn't it?"

It was true, I _had_ wished for it. However, I had wished a great many other things as well and _they_ had never come to pass. I'd wished to be captured and taken to meet the king of the goblins, I'd longed to be on the ship of Captain Hook and his band of cutthroats. I'd always favored the villains, finding Shere Khan more interesting than Mowgli, and Rumpelstiltskin more captivating the maiden he'd helped. I'd wished to meet them all. I wished for so many wishes because they were all safe. None of the things I'd wished for could ever _really _happen, so I was free to wish without fear. Nothing like this had happened before, so why?

"All the good things in the land of myth and fairy tale have been stopping them." The vampire explained with a chuckle, reading my thoughts, "Captain Hook, Rumpelstiltskin Moriarty, they all would have come, but they were stopped before they could reach beyond the realm of fantasy."

"B-but, you-"

"Your luck ran out," the vampire said with a chuckle, "Ironic isn't it? The fewer wishes granted, the luckier you really were." He touched my face. I jerked away.

"Ah ah," he admonished, "let's be a good girl shall we? After all, _you_ asked for this. To be caught by a vampire, turned into a vampire yourself? Very soon you shall return to the realm of fantasy with me, a Vampire princess, and this world shall forget you..._entirely._"

Tears streamed down my face as he reached again. I let him touch me this time. He was right after all. I _had_ asked for it. He smiled with approval and moved my face until I was looking into his eyes. I began to grow drowsy and detached as his beautiful tourmaline eyes stared into mine.

"There you see?" he told me, gently stroking my hair. "It's futile to resist me." His mouth moved to my neck and I felt a brief sharp pain as his fangs pierced my skin. It was over. I would leave the world I knew and never come back. Such was the price of a few bad wishes.


End file.
